Moonlit Thoughts
by StuckInTheTARDIS
Summary: Sirius and Kaylee go for a walk and think about what would have happened if they had never become friends. Sirius/OC May lead on to a story if I can be convinced.


**Title**: Moonlit thoughts  
**Pairing**: Sirius/OC  
**Summary**: Sirius and Kaylee go for a walk and think about what would have happened if they had never become friends. Sirius/OC  
**Rating**: G  
**Warning(s)**: SPOILERS FOR 210!  
**Word Count**: 929  
**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise here. I did however create Kaylee.  
**A/N:** This idea came to me when I was listening to a song by **Adventure Land**. They are an Australian band, and are not signed. The song is called "**Hold My Hand**" and it is such a beautiful song. You can listen to it on their youtube or just type their band name into myspace, _if_ you still go on that website. Also, this came to me at about 1:15 in the morning, so please forgive any mistakes.

Sirius and Kaylee walked out of the great hall and down the Hogwarts grounds. Sirius grasped Kaylee's hand in one quick move and they continued walking until they reached the black lake where they sat down and lay back. Above them the stars twinkled and Kaylee's eyes found the brightest sky in the star, Sirius.

While Kaylee continued to stare into the night sky, Sirius was staring at a different thing. Kaylee. The way that the moon light hit her hair made him feel like it was the start of their relationship again. His heart beat faster. She was beautiful. Her hair was almost as black as the sky, but the moon showed its real colour. Deep brown locks fell carelessly onto the ground and Sirius caught a glimpse of red. A rebellious streak of hair that Kaylee had died to infuriate her parents.

Her parents were both pureblood and believed strongly in Voldemort's views. They were infuriated when she was sorted into Gryffindor, and even more so when two years later she came home with a permanent streak of red in her hair. No matter what they tried it wouldn't come out.

_Rebecca walked furiously towards Kaylee's room. Armed with scissors in one hand and her wand in the other, she threw the door open to find Kaylee writing a letter. She _accio_'d the letter and destroyed it with a wave of her wand. She then started on her task. She waved her wand and tried a spell that died your hair brown. Nothing happened. So she waved it again with a hair restoring charm. Again, nothing. Time after time she threw spells at Kaylee while Kaylee made no resistance. Finally, infuriated with her unsuccessfulness, Rebecca stalked up to where Kaylee was sitting and swapped her wand for the pair of scissors. She took them up to Kaylee's hair and tried to snip the piece of hair, but the scissors wouldn't even come near Kaylee._

_Rebecca tried everything, but finally omitted to losing, she strode out of the room, slamming Kaylee's door shut, then locking it. Finally, peace. Kaylee smiled smugly, and decided to write a letter to Sirius to let him know that his spell had worked._

Kaylee turned to look at Sirius and found him staring at her.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Just about how we met," he replied.

"On the Hogwart's express," she said reminiscently. "I thought you were going to be a Voldemort supporter."

"And I thought you'd think all muggles were scum, and needed to die."

"I guess we were both wrong," she said and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, worried.

"It's just... I can't _imagine_ how my life would be if we hadn't become friends within our ride to Hogwarts. Without you I don't think I'd _ever_ be brave enough to defy my parents as much as being sorted into a different house."

"Well then, I'm glad we became friends then," Sirius replied, and kissed her before adding softly, "if we didn't became friends back then, then I would never have known you as I do now. I wouldn't know all your dreams and hopes. I would be going through girlfriend after girlfriend like I did back in fifth year. Looks like the world owes us a lot for becoming friends back then."

"Yeah," Kaylee added humouredly. "Because we became friends, there's one less manwhore in the world, and one less death eater wannabe."

"Hey!" Sirius said jokingly hurt and held his hand to his heart. "That deeply hurts me."

"Oh, shut up," Kaylee replied and shivered. Sirius wrapped his arms around her and they stared up into the night sky.

"Look," Kaylee began and pointed upwards. "It's you. Your star."

Sirius smiled before answering her. "Yeah. But it's yours to know. Because you have my heart."

Kaylee leaned up and pecked him on the lips before burrowing her head into his chest. Sirius decided to stay and watch her for a while, deciding to head up later, but he fell asleep.

The morning sun rose and a wave of warmness swept over the sleeping couple. Behind them Professor Dumbledore walked down the path and smiled, before calling down to them.

"It's nice to see some teenagers up so early, it's a nice time to be up, isn't it?" he asked.

Sirius woke with a start and his movement stirred Kaylee. "Professor!" he said, stunned. "How are you?"

"Quite well, Mr Black. I presume you and Ms Nightingale are well."

"Oh yes sir. Well, we were just about to head up. We were just down here for the sunrise you see," he invented quickly.

"Very well Mr Black. Good morning Ms Nightingale. Make sure you evade Mr Filch this morning, he found some of your classmates up at three o'clock this morning, and he is in a dreadful mood," Dumbledore said cheerfully, while winking.

Sirius and Kaylee hurried up the path and slipped through the front doors. They quickly made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Muttering "calamity" to a grumpy portrait they entered the dorm room, where they found their other friends, sitting by the fire.

"Hey! Where've you guys been?" James Potter called out. "You missed the greatest prank. We covered the great hall with these _giant_ steamers, enchanted _all_ the suits of armours to walk around and as soon as they saw Filch profess their love to him _and_ convinced Peeves to graffiti the walls with rude sayings..." James kept on recalling their prank as Kaylee sat down on Sirius' lap.

**The End.**

**A/N: **I sincerely hope that you enjoyed this fanfic. Please rate and review, as it makes my day when people do. Also looking for any tips at writing. For example, I know that I suck at keeping people in character. That's probably why I usually stick to writing my own story lines and using characters I make up. Any suggestions on how to improve?

ALSO: This fic was practically BEGGING to be written. When I was listening to the lyrics of the song listed above, and thought about how a fic would go, it kept bugging me until I wrote it. So, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope it was worth my time writing it.


End file.
